The Stranger
by Ilovemiax
Summary: The sequal to: An Unknown Daughter, An unfamiliar boy is found wandering a crime scene. It's up to Luna and the NCIS team to figure him out before time runs out. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Arguement

Hi guys this is the sequel to my Luna story! Please review and enjoy! This is kind of weird because Alchemy and Armestis actually exist.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or NCIS i only write about them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #1:

The Argument

"Ok, so I suck at it!" I said, "so what?!" I was having an argument with my co-worker Tony DiNozzo. We had been playing one of Tony's made up games. He called it _Who Knows This Movie_"

"So what!? I can't believe you haven't even heard of half of the movies!" Tony exclaimed.

"Mind you, half, no, all of what you is inappropriate for my age!"

"You're sixteen!"

"I'm careful about what I watch! (Not that I had any time)"

"Have Gibbs watch it with you!"

"Pft!" I snorted, "Yeah right!"

"So take Director Sheppard!"

"As if!" My dad is the famous Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. My mom just so happens to be the director. Besides, we were all caught up in work.

"I'll show you!" Tony burst out, "we could rent a movie and--" right now I was appreciating the way Kate and McGee were being patient with our argument. I could tell they were as fed up as I was. What Tony had just said got me to think. I had the sinking feeling that this was what he was leading up to.

"Fat chance!" I finally said back.

"But you considered it!" He pointed out. I had to agree, I had, but I wasn't so desperate to any of the movies he had mentioned.

"Shut up!" I said defensively, "I'm trying to work as Kate and McGee are!" Gibbs chose to walk into the bullpen at the moment.

"Shut up both of you!" he shouted and each of us received a head slap.

"Shutting up boss!" we said simultaneously.

"Gear up!" came the call from Gibbs, "There's a body in Quantico!" McGee, Kate, Tony, and I headed for the elevator.

"Come on, just see one movie!" Tony whispered.

"With you, not a chance!" I said back.

"Why not?!"

"Take a hooker!"

"Tony, will you quit bothering her!" Kate burst out.

"I have an annoying ring in my ear." McGee said, "how about you Luna?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. It's like a buzzing I can't get rid of." I said

"Like a fly, yes?" Kate asked.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we should just swat it."

McGee suggested.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs said and stepped out of the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy with Golden Eyes

Hi guys! Here's chapter 2!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

The Blond Boy with Golden Eyes

I snapped a picture of our latest victim. She was pretty, a blond with blue eyes. We were in Shenandoah National Park. Tony was still yapping away behind me of how I "flunked" his Movie Quiz. Kate was taking witness statement and McGee was… somewhere. I looked around my eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"Has anyone seen McGee?" I asked

"No," Tony said, "Where is he anyway?"

"That's why I asked you!" I retorted. I heard a soft crunch in the woods behind me. Tony must have heard it to because he motioned for me to be quiet.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's coming from over there."

I looked where the noise came from and I saw a pair of golden eyes, watching me.

"Hi," I called gently not wanting to scare him. He looked about thirteen or fourteen. He was wearing a red coat and a black shirt and pants. "Can I talk to you?" The boy suddenly bolted from where he was hiding and tried to run past me. Reacting tony and I stopped him in his tracks. I had grabbed him by his left arm.

"No! Let go of me!" he shouted. I could see his blond hair was pulled up into a braid and there was a symbol on the back of his jacket.

"_Alchemy?"_ I wondered, _"What's this kid got do with it?"_

His right arm connected with Tony's stomach. Instantly tony doubled over.

"Tony!" I exclaimed, worried about my friend. I grabbed the boy's arm as he was about to punch me. His arm was harder than I should have been.

"_A prosthetic?" _ I thought, _"I wonder what happened to him!"_

"Hey, chill kid!" tony exclaimed.

"Let go of me!"The boy yelled trying to wrench out of my grip. I was stronger and managed to hold on. I don't think Tony's very good with kids though.

"Hey, calm down," I said gently, "Were not going to hurt you, calm down, it's ok." I hope d he would. He did. I let go of his real arm and relaxed my grip. I wasn't about to let my guard down, but just enough to let him trust me. At that moment, Gibbs and Kate came running down the hill fallowed by McGee.

"About time you guys showed up!" Tony called.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I think we have a witness to a murder," I said nudging the boy forward. He was eyeing the team skeptically. By now, I had completely let go of both his arms. He was staying close to me.

"Luna, take him back to the truck." Gibbs instructed me. I left, the boy fallowing.

"I don't think he'll talk to anyone but Luna." Kate noted.

"What makes you say that?" McGee asked.

"He's not leaving her side." She replied, "And besides, Tony's not very good with kids."

"Hey! Who says I'm not good with kids!"

"He punched you!" McGee said.

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled. The team quieted and went back to work.

I sat next to the boy in the back of the NCIS truck. Adjusting my glasses, I studied him.

"_He's small." _I thought.

"Um… thanks." The boy said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I owe it to you."

"Oh, well then, you're welcome." I said, "I don't know your name."

"Edward Elric." He said.

"I'm just going to call you Ed." I said.

"Most people do." He replied.

"How old are you, Ed?"

"Sixteen."

I was shocked, "Seriously! You're sixteen! But your--"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY HAVE TO BE SEE THROUGH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" he yelled.

"I wasn't going to say that." I said calmly not wanting to aggravate him. He calmed down.

"You weren't?"

"No, I was going to say you looked younger."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be, so am I." I said.

"You're sixteen too?"

"Yup, I was recruited when I was 12."

"Oh, so I guess you didn't really have a choice." Ed seemed disturbed by this.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's surprising."

"What is?"

"I became a State Alchemist when I was 12, but I chose to. Our paths are different yet so much alike."

"You're a State Alchemist? Really?" He nodded and showed me the pocket watch as proof.

"What's your title?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Wow, that's a great title. I guess they meant it almost literally. Since your arm is metal."

"So is my leg."

"Oh."

"You never told me your name." Ed said.

"Special Agent Luna Blake or just Luna." I said.

"Who are the others?"

"The other guy you saw with me is Tony DiNozzo. The geeky one is Tim McGee. The girl is Kate Todd and the old guy is our boss Gibbs."

"Gibbs looks kind of like you," he commented, "but only a few features."

"That's because I'm his daughter."

"Isn't that weird? Having your boss your dad?"

"Not really, my mom is the director."

"That's weird!"

"I guess it kind of is but, I'm used to it." Gibbs came up then and approached us.

"Hi, Dad." I called.

"Hey, kiddo. During this investigation, I'm putting you in charge of the kid."

"His name is Edward Elric." I said.

"Alright, you're in charge of Edward. In other words the only task you're going to do is guard him."

"Excuse me." I told Ed. I pulled my dad away.

"I'm supposed to babysit him!" I said.

"Yes."

"But, why me?"

"Because he trusts you."

"He's sixteen!"

"So you're both the same age, that's perfect!"

"But Dad!" I whined.

"No buts," he said, "McGee went through the victim's car. There's blood in the back of the car and evidence that there was more than one person in that car besides the victim and--"

"And you suspect Ed."

"We have to consider him a suspect until we can rule him out."

"I know. I'll watch him."

"Thank you."

"I'm only doing because you said he trusts me. But I do hope he's innocent."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He's a State Alchemist." Gibbs seemed surprised.

"Then I'll have you do a background check too." I agreed and went back to the truck. Ed was still sitting in the back.

"I guess this means you're stuck with me until this investigation is over."

"I guess."He said.

"Do you need me to call your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"I'm sorry. Is there any one I should call?"

"My brother Alphonse. He's staying with Colonel Mustang."

"Let me guess, it's a military line." He nodded.

"Kay, I'll see what I can do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!! Yes, Al and Colonel Mustang will be in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Al and Colonel Mustang

Hi guys!!!! This is the next chapter!! Please review and enjoy!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Al and Colonel Mustang

I sat at my desk, Ed next to me. He seemed amused at what was going on around him. Normally I hated being the baby sitter for witnesses, but this was different. I guess it was the fact that we were the same age or whenever I was assigned to a witness, they didn't like being guarded by a sixteen-year-old kid. I looked over at Ed. He was watching me through his Golden Eyes. I had never met anyone with eyes that color. My boyfriend on the other hand had dark brown eyes that always showed kindness.

"What are doing?" Ed asked me.

"I'm searching for Colonel Mustang's phone number so I can reach your brother. It would've been helpful if you knew the military phone number." I said.

"Sorry, I don't. Why can't you just go there?"

"That's the thing, you don't know the address either."

"I only know how to get there because someone always drives me or I have a map." He replied. I ended up hacking the phone lines and getting the number. I picked up the phone and dialed. A deep voiced man picked up the phone.

"This is Colonel Mustang, what is it?" he said.

"Colonel Mustang, this is Special Agent Blake, NCIS. We have someone here by the name of Edward Elric." I said.

"Fullmetal? What's he doing there?"

"Sir, we found him at our crime scene."

"Is he--"

"He's not dead sir."

"He thinks I dead!?" Ed yelled. I rested the phone on my shoulder.

"Ed, calm down. When you say someone was found at a crime scene, the automatic thing you think is a dead body."

"Humph." I sighed.

"I'm sorry about that Colonel." I said.

"Well, that outburst from Fullmetal sure proves your point, he isn't dead."

"Sir, Edward mentioned he has a brother, Alphonse. I would like to talk to him."

"Sure." I heard someone, a female voice call for Al.

"Hello?" I was surprised, Al sounded like a thirteen-year-old.

"How old is Al?" I asked Ed.

"Fifteen. "He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hi, Alphonse. This is special agent Blake, NCIS—"

"My brother! Where is he?! Is he ok!?"

"Hey, calm down, he's fine. He's right next to me. Do want to talk to him?"

"Yes!"I handed the phone to Ed.

"Uh… hey Al." he said.

"Brother, where have you been! You've been missing for three days!"

Ed laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm sorry Al." The two boys talked for a while before Ed handed the phone back to me. "It's Colonel Spazz."He said. I gave him a questioning look but put the phone to my ear.

"--- YOU INCOLENT PIPSQUEAK! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE---"

"Colonel." I said. He stopped shouting.

"Agent Blake, was I yelling at you?"He asked, he seemed embarrassed.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm sorry. Where can I pick up Fullmetal?"

"Sir, we are keeping Ed in protective custody until this investigation is over."

"Can we see him?"

"That you can sir, he's at the Navy Base."

"Thank you." He said and hung up. I did the same. I turned to Ed.

"Why didn't you tell me you've been missing for three days?"I asked.

"I didn't think you needed to know." I sighed. Typing I searched missing persons for Ed. Sure enough, there he was. I printed it and showed it Ed.

"We need to know things like this, ok?"

"Kay." I stood up and handed the missing persons report to Gibbs.

"Turns out Ed's been missing for three days." I said.

"Good work."Gibbs said. He took the report and looked through it.

"Oh, and I spoke with Colonel Mustang and Ed's brother Al. Colonel Mustang was pretty upset and he's coming."

"Make sure he doesn't leave with Ed."

"I know, that's what I told him."

Within twenty minutes, a black haired man and a suit of armor came in. A young woman with blond hair followed them. The black haired man and the woman wore blue military uniforms. The armor wore a loincloth.

"_Who's who?" _I wondered.

The man spoke, "I'm looking for Special Agent Blake. I spoke to her on the phone, earlier." I guessed that, that is Colonel Mustang. The other agents pointed at the barrier that separated my desk and McGee's.

I stood up and gave a slight wave. I could see the wave of shock that was plastered across their faces.

"I'm Agent Blake, you must be Colonel Mustang." I saud and stuck my hand out as they approached. The man shook it.

"This is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Ed's brother Alphonse." He indicated the suit of armor.

"_His brother is a suit of armor?"_ I wondered, _"How odd. I wonder if it's the way he dresses or if he really likes armor a lot."_

"Nice to meet you."

"Where's Ed?" Al asked. The voice sounded the same as on the phone.

"He's in the bathroom." I said. At that moment, Ed entered the bullpen. He saw the group.

"You didn't tell me they were coming!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. Oops." I smirked in his direction.

"BROTHER!" Al shrieked. He ran over and hugged his brother.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Al, your armor's poking me!"Ed yelped. I sighed.

"I hope Edward hasn't been too much trouble." Lieutenant Hawkeye said.

"No, no trouble at all." I said.

"What a surprise." Colonel Mustang said, "Well thank you for looking after him. I think we can take care of from here."

"I'm sorry," I said, "I can't allow you to do that. Ed is in protective custody until this investigation over."

"Alright, I guess I can deal with that. I have a favor to ask you. Will you be willing to watch Alphonse too? "

"I'm not a babysitter, Colonel."

"What he means is, Al and Ed are inseparable."

I sighed, "Gibbs? Can I get a ruling here?"

"Just do it." he grunted.

"Alright."I said.

"Thank you." Colonel Mustang said, "Come on Lieutenant."

He and Lieutenant Hawkeye left. Al came over after squashing his brother in a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay with Ed."

"Sure."

"How old are you, Agent Blake?"He asked.

"She's sixteen."Ed grunted.

"Really! You're as old a Big Brother!?"

"Yes, I am."I said.

"Wow, you sounded older on the phone."

"Um… thanks? By the way, Al, why are you wearing armor? Doesn't it get hot?"

"Um…"I notice Ed was nervous and sweating.

"Are you ok?"I asked.

"Uh… yeah."

"Should we tell her brother?" Al asked.

"Tell me what?" I said it kindly hoping they would tell me what was going on.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"Ed asked.

"Sure." I led them to the last interrogation room. I opened the door to the observation room. The two boys went in and I shut and locked the door behind us.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"We're only telling you this because I trust you." Ed said.

"Please don't freak out." Al said and took off his head. I was expecting to see a fifteen-year-old boy to be in the armor when he tilted his body so I could see the inside of the armor. There was nothing inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Elric Brothers

Hi guys!!! Here's the next chapter!! It's raining today so I had time to type this! Enjoy and Please Review!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The Elric Boys

"Eeek!" I let out a shrill squeal, "Al, y-y-you, your _empty_!"

"Please don't be scared, this is the way I am." He said. I could see a blood rune on the inside of Al's armor.

"_He's nothing but a soul in a suit of armor."_ I thought. I knew a lot about alchemy even though I couldn't do it myself.

"What happened to you?!" I really didn't have anything else to say so asked. I was glad the walls were sound proof or else someone would have come running in.

"It's complicated." Ed said.

"We're not going anywhere." I retorted.

"Brother we should just tell her. I've already shown her I'm empty inside." Al said.

"Okay," Ed turned and looked at me, "Here's what happened…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you committed the ultimate sin," I said once the boys explained what they did and how Al is hollow, "You tried to bring your mother back from the dead."

"Yeah, now Al and I are paying the price." Ed said.

"That's a pretty heavy price, Al lost his body and you lost your arm and leg. Though I can't say you don't deserve it."

"Yeah, that's our mistake and we're trying to get our bodies back to normal." Al said putting his head back on. I still thought it was a little creepy that Al was empty, but I had to remember that he's still a fifteen-year-old boy. Everyone was quiet for a while, me, pondering what the Elric's had just told me. I knew what they had shared with me wasn't common knowledge. I felt kind of sorry for them. Their mom was dead and they lost a lot just to bring her back. As much as it was foolish, they were still kids.

"I…I don't really know what to say." I said.

"If the military find out…." Ed said and trailed off.

"Don't worry, I won't share your secret with anyone, least of all the military."

"Thank you." Came the relieved sigh from Al. I felt sorry for them. A surprised look came from both of the boys as I pulled them into a hug.

"Right now, I don't care what you boys did." I said, "You still deserve to be treated like people."

"You the first person that treated us like people without using some sort of threat!" Al exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, thanks." Ed said. I smiled and led them out of the interrogation room. We entered the bullpen and I pulled up a chair for Al.

"Abby's got something, Boss!" McGee called. Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee got up.

"Luna, stay here." Gibbs said as I got up.

"But--"

"No buts, your responsibility on this case, are the boys." he said and left.

I turned back to the Elrics after the team had disappeared into the elevator.

"Since they're gone, Ed, why don't you tell me what you were doing at our crime scene."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I ran the blood that was in the trunk of the car. It matched our victim. He's still a John Doe because I'm running the prints through AFIS." Abby said.

"But what about the other sample?" Kate said.

"That's the thing. I matches a boy, actually he's sixteen, so he's a teenager."

"He's in the system?" McGee asked.

"Yup, his name's Edward Elric, a State Alchemist. He joined when he was twelve. The youngest ever."

"That explains why Luna is so convinced he's innocent."Gibbs said.

"Wait, he's here!?" Abby exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me Gibbs!?"

"We found him at the crime scene." Tony said.

"Yeah, he punched Tony." Kate said.

"Hey!" Gibbs shouted. Everybody fell silent, "I told Luna, she is going to be responsible for Ed and his brother. I think she's convinced he didn't do it because of something he might have said to her."

"Maybe he told her he was a State Alchemist and she's convinced that he has no capability to kill." McGee said.  
"Maybe he brainwashed her." Tony said.

"You guys are being ridiculous!"Kate said, "Luna is a sweet girl and there is no way she could just be convinced. She always has some legitimate reason."

"Ok, you guys," Abby said, "Gibbs already left."

"What?"The three agents said.

"When did he leave?" Tony asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5: An Unwanted Surprise

Hi guys!!! He's the next chapter!!!! Please read and Review!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

An Unwanted Surprise

I looked at Ed, he wasn't talking.

"Brother?" Al said. I could tell he was worried.

"Ed, did something happen to you?" I asked skeptically.

"If you mean getting kidnapped, then, yes." he said.

"Who kidnapped you?" I asked.

"I don't know the name of the guy."

"_So it's a guy." _I thought and turning to Ed I said, "Did he do anything to you?"

"He hit me a lot." He replied.

"Did he ever make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well, yeah! He kidnapped me!"

"I didn't mean it like that," I said, "I mean, did he ever touch you that made you feel uncomfortable?"

"No."

"_That's good,_" I thought, "_So maybe the guy's not a pedophile."_

Gibbs walked in, but strange thing was that the rest of the team wasn't with him.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Abby's lab." He grunted, "They think you've been brainwashed because your convinced Edward's innocent."

"Wait, What!?" I exclaimed, "They think I was brainwashed, just because I know Ed's innocent!?"

"Don't look at me," Gibbs said, "I believe you."

"At least someone does." I mumbled.

"You _think _Big Brother's innocent."Al said.

"I know it." I said.

"Why?" Ed said.

"I knew it at the crime scene, because you didn't have the eyes of a killer like most of the one we convict."

"That's somewhat degrading, isn't it?" Al said.

I laughed, "You should be glad, your brother doesn't have the eyes of murderer."

"What do they look like? They're eyes, I mean." Ed asked.

I sighed, "Some have cold, lifeless, misery, horror and the look of the person they killed in them. Others have excitement, blood lust, and no remorse."

"So you're convinced, I'm not a killer." Ed said.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Al and Ed said. I nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day ended quickly and everyone went home.

"Come on." I told Ed and Al.

"Where are we going?" Al asked as I went to my dad's desk. He was ready to go, as I was.

"You're coming home with us." Gibbs said.

"We are?" Ed said.

"Sure you are!" I exclaimed, "I'm supposed to be guarding you so, you're going to stay with us until this case is over."

I saw the look of happiness that spread over their faces. Mom came down from her office and joined us.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup." I said. Gibbs nodded.

Then, Mom saw the Elrics.

"Who are they?"She asked me as we walked to the car.  
"I'll tell you in the car." I said.

We got in my car. We used my car because it was big enough to fit Al. Ed, Al and I fit in the back seats while Mom drove, Dad stayed in the passenger seat.

"Now will you tell me who they are?" Mom asked.

"Oh, right, the one in armor is Alphonse Elric, he's fifteen. The one wearing the braid is Edward Elric, he's sixteen." Gibbs said.

"Nice to meet you." Mom said.

"Ed, Al, this is Director Sheppard, AKA my mom." I said.

"Hi." Ed and Al said..

I talked casually with Ed and Al, and Mom talked with Dad until we got home.

We entered the house and I went upstairs motioning for Ed and Al to fallow me. I showed them to my bedroom.

"Wow." Ed commented. I knew what he was thinking. Even though I was a Government Agent, I was still a regular sixteen-year-old girl. I had posters of different actors and singers everwhere. I even had one of Taylor Swift in a 'Got Milk?' poster. I put my stuff by my door and sat on my bed.

"So, what do you think?"I said.

"I can't believe it." Ed exclaimed, "You're just a regular teen!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"He didn't mean it like that. What he means is that we have never met anyone who's like us." Al said.

"Oh, you mean another teen that joined the government."

"Right." Ed said. I opened my closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. I laid it out by my bed.

"You can decide amongst yourselves who gets the sleeping bag and who gets the trundle." I said. The Elrics looked at me confused.

"What's a trundle?" Ed asked.

"It's a slide out bed under mine." I said and pulled it out.

"Oh!" they said.

"Brother, you can take the bed." Al said.

"Are you sure, Al?" Ed said.

"I can't feel anything or sleep in this body, remember?" He replied. Ed seemed sad at the memory. Both boys got quiet.

"Um…hey, guys," I said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Ed said, "everything's ok."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I climbed into bed around ten o'clock. Ed was already asleep and Al was sitting by my window watching the stars.

"Al, you ok?" I asked.

"It's a little lonely at night since I can't sleep." He said back. I felt a pang of sorrow for the fifteen-year-old boy.

"_He's only a year younger than me, and he's gone through so much." _I thought and drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a clank and I heard Al say, "My head!" I jerked upright. Ed was still asleep on the trundle.

"Al? Are you--?"I was cut off by a knife pressed to my throat. I caught a look at Al from the corner of my eye, he was dismantled. Al's arms and legs were gone as well as his head. The person who had the knife a knife at my throat was wearing a ski mask and a black jumper suit.

"Say one more word and I'll kill you." He whispered, "Got it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading you guys!!!!! Please review!! I love hearing back from readers!!!!! I'd also appreciate suggestions!!! Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Taken

Hi guys here's the next chapter!!!! Please read and review!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 6

Taken

"Say one word and I'll kill you, got it?"

His deep voice scared me. I nodded fearfully wondering what he wanted. My clock read four A.M.

"Why would someone choose this time to strike?" I wondered, "What does he want?"

"Listen," the man said, "It's not you that I want. It's the blond kid." I instantly knew he wanted the sleeping Elric in the bed beside mine.

"Ed!" Al exclaimed.

"Shut up kid, or I'll break your blood seal."

"How would this guy know that? He must know about alchemy or he's an alchemist" My head was spinning with possibilities. "Why?' I whispered, "Why do you want him?" I planned to get as much out of him as I could.

"None of your business." He said back, "Whether or not you like it, I'm taking him. I'm sorry for this, but you've already seen me."

"What's that supposed to mean? I haven't seen your face—" before I finished what I was about to say I felt the blade sink into my side, slipping past the ribcage. He withdrew the knife swiftly. I was pretty much in shock by this point, my consciousness quickly fading. I felt him push me off the bed. I landed with a soft thump, only because I weighed so little for my size. After that, I heard some rustlings as darkness overtook me.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gibbs was awakened by some calling, "ED!" Sitting up he was about to shake jenny's shoulder but realized she was already awake. She to was sitting up in bed.

"Something's wrong," she said, "I can feel it." Gibbs had to agree with her. Together they made their way down the hall to their daughter's bedroom. Gibbs creaked the door open. The first thing he saw was Alphonse dismembered and his head was missing.

"Al!" Jenny exclaimed. Gibbs and Jenny rushed over to the suit of armor, fearing the worst. Ed's side of the bed was empty and Luna's side had dark spots covering it. When Gibbs flipped the light switch, it turned out to be blood.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Al exclaimed. Both Jenny and Gibbs yelped as he spoke.

"Please don't be afraid, you have to help them! Ed was taken by some man and he stabbed Luna!" He said. Jenny peeked over the side of the bed and saw her daughter bleeding out from a stab wound to the side.

"Jethro, call an ambulance!" she yelled. Gibbs did and within minutes the EMTs arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs and Jenny waited in the Bethesda Hospital lobby. They had managed to put Al back together; he was sitting next to them. McGee, Tony, Kate, Ducky, Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye came about twenty minutes later. None were too happy about being woken up around five A.M. That is, until they heard what happened. Colonel Mustang was furious while the rest were worried and fearful.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Gibbs said for once in his life feeling so ignorant. He decided to keep the fact that Al's body was hollow a secret.

"I can't believe I wasn't there sooner. Could Luna have known about Al? Why didn't she tell me? Was she awake when she was stabbed?" Gibbs thoughts were reeling. Abby burst in two minutes later.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed. In all her gothic glory she always had a soft spot for those she cared about, "What happened! All I did was get a message from Ducky saying to meet him here! What happened!? Where's Luna?! Oh, my gosh, did something happen to her!? Where is the tiny blond kid!? Did he attack her!? Why doesn't--"

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs?" A young man asked, interrupting Abby's breakdown. He was Dr. Brad Pitt, Tony's doctor when he had the plague.

"Yes?" The entire team looked up, hoping for some good news.

"Your daughter's awake and demanding to be released."

"So it is Luna!" Abby yelled, "Why didn't anyone tell me?!"

"Abs," McGee said, "we were but we didn't get a chance to."

"Oh." Abby calmed down, slightly."

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course." Dr. Pitt led them out of them room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I awoke to an annoying beep in me ear and the smell of sterilizer and antibiotics. I was in a hospital; turning my head I saw a heard monitor beeping and an IV attached to my arm. I sat up, my side burning and sore.

"Owww…" I groaned. A doctor, Dr. Pitt, came in.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked. I'm not too fond of doctors or hospitals. I should be used to being in a hospital by now, because I get shot at alot when I'm in the field. I know they're supposed to be helpful, but they are filled with such fake cheeriness. For instance, if you ask if you're dying, they'll say you aren't even though you are, and only have two months to live.

"I can go?" I said. I was more of a statement than a question. He sighed.

"You really shouldn't be leaving now, you were just stabbed, and you'll pop your stitches."

As if that's supposed to stop me.

"So, I can go."

"No, you shouldn't go."

"Where are my clothes?"

"I'll just go tell your parents your awake." He said and left. I sulked; I hated it when adults weren't straight with me. I'm sixteen for crying out loud. I work for the government! These people treat me like I'm a kid! People treat me like only because I'm under eighteen! Plus, it's really pointless to argue with me. Most of the time (excluding Gibbs and my mom) I win. Mom told me once I got that from Dad's side of the family. I spotted my clothes on a chair. Looking around I grabbed them and dressed.

"Luna?" I heard Dad calling me.

"Oh, man! Her clothes are gone!" that was definitely Dr. Pitt.

"Of course they are," I said and stepped out, "you really think I'd stay?" Gibbs smiled and Mom pulled me in a hug.

"Well," Gibbs thought, "At least I know she's ok."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in the bullpen while Dad and Colonel Mustang asked me about what happened.

"How did his voice sound?" Gibbs asked.

"Deep, gravely, it sounded like he had some kind of bad cough that wouldn't come out."

"What did he want?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. But he did tell me he wanted Ed." I said. I felt guilty I hadn't been good enough at protecting Ed and Al. Now, Ed had been kidnapped and it was my fault.

"When did you wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"When I heard Al say, 'my head!' then I got up and there was a knife at my throat." I glanced over at Al who was sulking in a corner.

"Then you were awake when he stabbed you?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of knife was it?"

"It was a regular steak knife, well that's what it looked like. The only difference was it's serrated on both sides."

"So," Colonel Mustang said, "you know what Al's body is?"

"Yes, sir."

"Maybe I should explain what really happened to those boys." He said.

"With all due respect, sir I already know. Edward and Alphonse told me everything."

"They told you how they got their bodies like that?!" He said surprised.

"Yes, sir and I think the kidnapper knew that too or at least knows about Al's body."

"What makes you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"When Al called his brothers name the guy said he would break Al's blood seal if didn't shut up."

"So, we're dealing with an alchemist." Colonel Mustang said.

"Or someone who knows a lot about alchemy."

"But what would he want with Ed?" I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!!! Please review!!!!! The next chapter will be coming soon!!!! Please review!!! I need reviews to keep writing!!!!!! P.S in my next chapter I will include some parts of Ed's POV


	7. Chapter 7: Locating A Killer

Hi guys!!!! Here's the next chapter!! Thanks to all that reviewed!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Locating A Killer

Ed's P.O.V

I'm scared. I have no idea what's going on around me. All I know is I woke up, tied to a chair, and my leg is missing. I guess maybe they didn't want me to run away. Whoever _they_ is. If only I could bring my hands together I could break myself free. The door burst open in front of me. The light hurt my eyes.

"Who- who are you?" I asked my voice slightly wavering.

"None of you business." The man said, "But, if you really must know, you can call me John or Mr. Doe." I knew he didn't want me to know his first name as John Doe stood for someone with no name.

"What do you want with me?" I asked

"I need you to transmute something for me. In other words, you don't have a choice because as you've already noticed, I have your leg."

"So I can't run away?" I retorted.

"Don't get smart with me." John said.

"Yeah, well I have someone that has been assigned to protect me. She and her team will be here any minute." I hoped it would be true. Shouldn't she have protected me from this guy?

"Eh? Oh that little girl? The one with black hair? She was sleeping in the bed next to yours, right?"

I felt fear grip me; I know I barely knew her, but still—

"What—"

"Don't worry," he said, "I took care of her."

"You bastard! What did you do to her?!" I yelled straining against the ropes that bound me.

"Well, I stabbed her and she kind of just dropped." He laughed making me fill with dread, "You shouldn't worry though, I didn't kill your brother." He laughed again and left me in the dark.

"_She's dead."_ I thought. I remembered Nina, the girl who was turned into a chimera. I couldn't save her. Why didn't I wake up? Could have prevented her from getting killed too.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I stared at the computer screen running a fingerprint, we found on my bed, through AFIS.

"_This is getting us nowhere!"_ I thought in frustration. I had no idea what was happening to Ed. Al sat next to me. I knew he was worrying his head off. Al most literally.

"Hey, Al, you have to calm down." I said.

"Calm down!?" his voice was high-pitched and frantic, "I have no idea where my brother is or what is happening to him or—"

"Al, I promise, we will find Ed. He'll be ok, I promise."

"How do you know?! How will you find him!? How!?"

"We'll find him with the evidence we have and I will personally make sure he gets out ok." I knew it was a promise I might never be able to keep.

"I only hope I can." I whispered, "I only hope I can."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ed's P.O.V

A fist connected with my face. I was about the millionth time. I wasn't keeping count. Who was? He wanted me to transmute a pit in the ground and hide at least twelve bodies. He wanted me to cover-up a murder. If he's a murderer then he could easily kill me.

"So, what do you say? Just transmute the graves already."

I shook my head, I can't cover-up a murder, it would be wrong. I received another punch, this time I heard a sickening crack and pain in my jaw. Ok, he just broke my jaw, and it felt like fire was blasting through me. I couldn't help it. I screamed as loud as I could. Getting auto-mail attached was one thing and getting my jaw broken was another thing. I was glad it wasn't as painful. I just couldn't get the sound out of my head.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I gripped the mouse until my knuckles turned white. I was purely frustrated. Why can't we locate this guy!? A loud bleeping noise pulled me out of my revere. I looked at my computer. There was a match.

"Gibbs!" I yelled, "I've got a match!" Gibbs rushed over along with Tony, Kate, McGee, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Colonel Mustang. Al was already next to me.

"The print belongs to a Harold McDonald. He's got a rap sheet for petty things like, stealing. He's also a suspect in thirteen murders. One of them is our victim, I hacked the local police system. " I added sheepishly.

"Are you saying my brother's with a serial killer!" Al shrieked.

"Well, we don't know that for sure—" I was cut off by the horrified looks my co-workers gave me. I knew Al would have looked the same way if he had facial expressions. I sighed.

"Yes, Al. What I'm saying is it's a possibility that Ed is with Mr. McDonald."

"Is he going to die!? Is he going to be killed!?" Al squeaked. I could tell he was frantic.

"No, Al, he will not die. Remember, I promised you, he would come out safe."

"Do you have an address?" Tony asked. I nodded and handed him a sticky note. Gibbs and everyone else ran to elevator grabbing their guns and badges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!! Here's a preview of the next chapter:

I could see a man who I guessed was Harold McDonald. He was standing in front of an open grave, a body wrapped in plastic. The thing that made me sick was the braided blond hair that hung from the side.


	8. Chapter 8: Search and Rescue

Hi guys!! Here's the last chapter!! I know, I know. You're all worried it's over, but I'm creating a sequel to this!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Just Friends

I ran out with them.

"Al, stay." I said, "You will be the first to know." I ran out and Gibbs grabbed my arm.

"You gave him a promise you know you may not be able to keep."

"No, I gave him a promise that I _will_ keep." Gibbs looked at me. He knew what I was thinking and why.

"I've got to. He's got a brother that needs him."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ed's P.O.V

My head is hurting by now. He's broken my nose, I think, or it's just bleeding really badly. My lip was puffy and swollen, and so was my left eye. I could tell because I could barely see. He kept punching me and it was hurting even more. I wasn't about to transmute something to cover for something this guy did. Besides what was going to happen to me if I did what he wanted. Was he going to kill me too?

"So are you going to do it?" he asked me, "This is the last time, I'm warning you."

"No." I managed to croak.

"Suit yourself." He punched me in my gut and I doubled over spitting up blood, "Idiot, now you'll die just like them." He left and I panicked.

"Help," I whispered, "Someone… anyone?"

John returned holding a gun. "Since you didn't struggle, I'll kill you while you're unconscious." He put a silencer on the gun while I struggled against the ropes. I couldn't die, not now, Al needed me. I felt the gun butt connect with the back of my head and I blacked out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We were at the entrance of Harold McDonald's house.

"_Please let him be here." _I thought. Kate broke down the door and everyone rushed in. I was heading the back as usual. It was then that I spotted someone in the back. I slowly opened the gate door. I could see a man who I guessed was Harold McDonald. He was standing in front of an open grave, a body wrapped in plastic. The thing that made me sick was the braided blond hair that hung from the side.

"_Oh, damn! It's Ed!"_ I thought feeling dread. I promised Al he'd come out safe.

"Harold?" I called. The man looked up and dropped Ed in the grave; I put my gun up pointing it at Harold, "NCIS, put your hands in the air and step away from the—" I couldn't bring myself to say 'body' or 'grave'.

"He ignored me and began pushing the dirt back in the hole.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Step away!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gibbs and everyone else ran through the house yelling 'clear'.

"He's not here." Tony said.

"He's got to be here."Kate said.

"Where's Luna?" Gibbs asked.

"I think she went around back." McGee said. Suddenly a shot rang out from the backyard. Everyone ran out to the backyard.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When he resisted I put a bullet in his butt. I saw him fall yelling and swearing at me. Tony and everyone else ran out as I ran toward the open grave. Tony handcuffed the guy. I peered in the hole. It was at least eight feet deep. I jumped in once Kate had shined a light inside. I peeled away the plastic to reveal Ed. He was badly beaten and his jaw was broken. I felt for a pulse, there was one, faint and thread.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled. Carefully, I lifted my friend and laid him next to where Gibbs was standing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Al's P.O.V

I'm waiting in the bullpen. I'm scared as I see Luna come in the bullpen. She's alone. Ed's not with her. I know I can't feel anything in this body I know what I feel now is fear. She's got blood on her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

I stood in front of Alphonse Elric my heart pounding.

"Where's Ed?!" he shrieked.

"Your brother's going to be ok. He's just currently in the hospital."

"You found him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." He said.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived with Al and he started crushing me with hugs yelling thank you over and over.

"Al, I think you're going to kill me." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He said. He let go and I felt relief the same way I did when Abby was giving me her famous bone-crushing hugs. I sighed, "Thank you, Alphonse."

"Well," Gibbs said, "Looks like you were right. You were also able to keep your promise."

I went into Ed's room where Al, Colonel Mustang, and Lieutenant Hawkeye were standing. I let off one of my weird and corny smile.

"Agent Blake," Colonel Mustang said, "I want to thank you personally for Fullmetal's safety."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Thank you again, Luna." Al said. I smiled and nodded. It was then that Ed woke up. I watched as his eyes filtered open.

"Ugh… Al?" he asked. His voice was kind of harsh. The two superior officers left.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed happily.

I smiled at the happy scene before me. Walking over I placed a single white rose next to him.

"Hey, Luna?" Ed said.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Excuse me?" I said.

"He said he killed you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I'm glad you aren't dead."

"She promised me you would come out alive, brother."

"Thank you, for coming." Ed said, "Thank you." I nodded.

"You should hang out with us sometime." Al said.

"I would love to." I said.

"Are you hitting on her, Al?"Ed said.

"Hey!" Al said. If I could see facial expressions on Al I knew he was embarrassed.

"Aww… that's really sweet you guys. But, I'm taken. I've got a boyfriend."

"You can still hang out with us, right?" Ed said.

"You bet." I said. From that point on I knew everything would be ok.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading you guys!!! I'm creating a sequel to this!! It will be up next week. Yes, Ed and Al will be in it. The sequel will be called: _Dead Vacation_

Summary: A dead marine has written a message in blood… for NCIS. Luna and the team are called away to New York City, but it's no vacation.


End file.
